In the feeding of objects to be printed, such as a thick object like a print board, an aluminum sheet, a thin sheet of metal or other such object which is different from the usual paper sheet, such objects cannot be lifted at the rear end portion thereof only by a sucker which sucks the front end portion thereof so that the object to be printed cannot be fed parallelly to feed rollers.